With regard to present drafting techniques and implements utilized to accomplish various drafting tasks, although a variety of such instruments exist in the prior art, non are able to achieve the overall accomplishments and efficiencies associated with the present invention, said prior art devices thereby failing to achieve the flexibility and overall achievements accomplishable by the utilization of the present invention.
More particularly, various drafting instruments are known in the prior art in conjunction with the utilization of a templet, and the like, or otherwise, which are capable of enabling draftmen to draw an arch, a circle, and the like, as well as to measure angular relationships, some examples of such prior art devices as related to the above, being as follows, to wit, a patent issued to Stober, Jr. et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,791,036, entitled DRAFTING INSTRUMENT; a patent issued to Corrington et al, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 254,855, entitled COMPASS; U.S. Pat. No. 3,795,053, entitled COMBINATION DRAFTING INSTRUMENT; a patent issued to Kamila, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 251,252, entitled BEAM COMPASS; a patent issued to Kuwada, U.S. Pat. No. 3,738,009, entitled RULE AND COMPASS DEVICE; patent issued to Fisher, U.S. Pat. No. 3,465,445, entitled DRAWING AND DESIGN APPARATUS OR INSTRUMENT; a patent issues to Konrad, U.S. Pat. No. 4,589,210, entitled METHOD AND MEANS FOR CENTERLESS CIRCLE CONSTRUCTION; a patent issued to Hermann, U.S. Pat. No. 4,175,330, entitled ADJUSTABLE COMPASS DEVICE; a patent issued to Hatter, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,129,948, entitled CIRCLE DRAWING AND MEASURING DEVICE; a patent issued to Lopez, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 252,615, entitled COMBINED PROTRACTOR, TRIANGLE, COMPASS AND BEAM COMPASS.
Although the prior art devices and techniques have existed to assist a draftman in the drawing of arches, circles, measuring of angular relationships, and the like, the present invention relates to a novel design of a device that provides unique advantages in achieving the above while overcoming a number of disadvantages inherent in said prior art device.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to create a novel design for a drafting instrument that overcomes the various problems and disadvantages inherent in the prior art devices to date.
It is another object of the present invention to create a novel design for a drafting instrument whereby there is avoided the necessity to cause the placement of an anchoring point through the center of the templet utilized in conjunction with said drafting instrument to enable the drawing of a particular arch and/or circle.
It is another object of the present invention to create a novel design for a drafting instrument whereby there is achieved through the utilization of symmetrically positioned gear members about the perimeter of the opening formed about the center of said drafting instrument a means to avoid contact between the surface of the paper upon which said drafting is being performed and the surface of the templet utilized in conjunction with said drafting instrument.
It is another object of the present invention to create a novel design for a drafting instrument whereby there is achieved the ability to avoid deviation of said templet from its center point in relationship to the paper upon which drafting is occurring without the necessity of causing a positioning pin to pass through said templet center point and into the surface of said paper.
It is another object of the present invention to create a novel design for a drafting instrument whereby there is achieved the ability to readily enable the interchange of various templets with the overall structure of said drafting instrument so as to accomplish a variety of drafting tasks.
It is another object of the present invention to create a novel design for a drafting instrument whereby said device is of a simple and unitary structure, inexpensive to manufacture, durable and accurate.
It is another object of the present invention to create a novel design for a drafting instrument whereby there is achieved a drafting instrument capable of accomplishing a variety of tasks simply by the interchange of templet members whose pre-design is capable of implementing said functions.
The objects and advantages of the invention are set forth in part herein and in part will be obvious herefrom, or may be learned by practice of the invention, the same being realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations pointed out in the appended claims.
The invention consists in the novel parts, constructions, arrangements, combinations and improvements herein shown and described.